Third Time's A Charm
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: Inspired by Coyotte Ugly...AU Raven, Alana and Do, are best friends, bartenders, and the hottest act at Angie's Hideaway in San Francisco. Love sex and betrayal will shake things up as the girls desperately journey to stardom. RaVon shippies this is 4 u.


Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to that's so raven, any of it's characters or Disney. Yes the character Do, BKA. Dorinda was stolen from the cheetah girls, I have nothing to do with them either lol. I just thought she should be in that's so raven with Rae and Alana. This story was inspired by one of my favorite Movies coyote ugly even though it is nothing like the movie but what the hell I disclaim that too lol. All of these crazy thoughts have come from my mixed up head. So with no further redo I present to you Third Time's a Charm.

"Your late Raven, what did I tell you about being late when you are coming to my bar."

" I know Angie I know, late for you, late for me, that's five extra dollars that could have been in both our pockets."

"Last warning Baxter you better really work your ass off tonight for that one."

Raven hurried quickly behind the bar it was a nightly routine that she hated but faked very well. She wouldn't have to do this much longer though if all her plans worked out nicely.

"What can I get for you sweetie," Raven said to the extremely drunk man leaning in front of her at the bar.

" Oh my baby, a shot of patron would be lovely... and don't forget one for your pretty little self . I know how to start your shift out right." The man blabbered. Raven rolled her eyes as she turned around to find the tequila.

"Yea he is totally smashed," she said to herself. "Here you go honey, that's gonna be seven dollars, now try to wake up tomorrow with your own pants on ok." The man laughed as he downed the liquor and trampled away from the bar not forgetting to slide an extra ten dollars Raven's way. Raven quickly picked up her first tip of the night and remembered why she came back to this hell hole night after night. "Oh how I love drunkards." Raven laughed.

"They love you to chica, maybe if you settle for one of them you could have a man. Now come on lets get this crowd going."Before Raven knew it her coworker, roommate, and best friend Alana was pulling her up onto the top of the bar it was time for them to sing.

"Come on Do, lets get up here." Raven yelled to the third bartender. The crowd went wild, it wasn't hard to please a bunch of drunk people but these girls were the talk of the town. Everyone loved them.

"Angie's Hideaway, how are you all doing tonight!" Dorinda yelled to the crowd on the microphone.

"Whoop ha" an extremely rowdy crowd screamed. Dorinda laughed as she handed the microphone down to Alana as the music began to kick in.

"We have a new song that we are gonna perform for you all tonight, Raven and I have been working on this one so we really hope you guys will love it." The lights went down as the back up track started and the girls began to sing.

_Last Night, you were, in my dreams _

_so close to me I could hardly breathe_

_I danced for you and sang to you and then _

_we believed_

_That heaven was true and this new way_

_You came to stay to go away to be a we forever_

_ever more_

_Now I am, living a dream a fantasy_

_I don't know when or if I'll breathe_

_to stop the beat the fantasy_

_would kill this joy inside of me _

_I don't know when or how to see_

_If this brand new dream is going to be _

_Reality..._

"I can't believe we are waiting in line to get into a bar, there are like three bars around the coner with no wait I saw them while we were driving here." Devon said to his friend annoyed.

"Devon man I'm telling you this is the best Bar in the city. I just can't believe you are back homes."Ricardo looked at his friend and smiled. "We are gonna rock this town tonight amigo, si viva la loca. Mucho chicas mm delicioso." Ricardo Perez was one of Puerto Rico's finest. Very sexy, was a complete understatement; settling down was not in his vocabulary, he was the king of players so many men could have taken pointers. Now that his best friend Devon was back home in San Fransisco he was determined to prove to him that this town had a lot to offer. If he could help it his "road dawg" would never leave home again.

"Man you know I'm not a big drinker, and you know how I feel about bars out here anyway. I swear man if one queen hits on me tonight I am going to jail."

Ricardo laughed he refused to step foot within a 50 mile radius of a gay bar but even if they did come there he would still love Angie's Hideaway for it's Girls.

"Come on homes you know me better than that, tonight you are gonna meet some of the fliest honies ever, and I guarantee they are real women. I would know I live next door to some of them," Ricardo laughed as the line moved forward.


End file.
